Sexlanta
|- |'Formation' || July 15, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Termaive |- |'Official Languages' || Russian and English |- |'Government' || Totalitarian State |- |'Team' || GATO |- |'National Strength' | ca. 7,182.397 |- |'Area' • Total | ca. 758.504 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 9,812 Working Citizens 6,760 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum and Cattle Pigs, Coal, Silver, Spices, Uranium, Lumber, Iron, Sugar, Gems, Marble |- |'National Anthem' || Sepultura - Refuse Resist |- |'National Animal' || The Australian Kicking Emu |- |'National Flower' || Dandolion |- |'Nation Ranking' || Ranked #2,502 of 33,639 nations |} Basic Information Sexlanta is a large and still growing, older nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. The History of Sexlanta Formation K. L. Mongoloid saluting the people as he is declared into power over the {then} new Sexlanta.]] Sexlanta was formed in the earlier half of the 20th Century by radical leftists that broke away from thier ruler state, the now defunct '''Zanzibar land', to form a Government built for the people, by the people. However, in order to make sure that control was kept, former Zanzibarian 57 star, Grandmaster General and sexy tactician Rossoffle K. L. Mongoloid was instated to represent this new state in it's purest Communist form. What the general populus was not aware of were his cons. Rossoffle was a mildy known Misanthropist and was also overly greedy, the catalyst being his excentric case of Bipolarity. His mind was warped beyond his expirence and his dream of a New world order was corrupted by his own demons. Rossoffle started off on the right track, rigging together a trading triangle with other nations that imported the precious commodities needed for hastiliy building a new society. But, as a result of this, uranium was now being secretly imported as well, and an overwhelming 65% of the resources were used to build up a rapid grown, "force to be reckoned" with military. After sometime of low profile building and land accumulation through exploration and investment, Rossoffle brought his power into action, finishing the curves on the government he'd slowly transformed from Communist to that of a Totalitarian State under the rule of his own iron fist. That done, he set out to make his biggest claim, the neutral archipeligo known as "The Pirate States", a refugee state of sorts that was formed by many of the surviving victims of the GATO-INC War that had been prejudised by their goverments, their respective societies and so on and so forth. The Original Conflict With a surplus of active Military and brand new AK-47's, the Sexlanta offensive stormed the seven main islands that made up the "Pirate States" and completely obliterated any form of retaliation against them, taking the beaches in a meer three day invasion that garnered generally positive outcome. A sergeants status report can shed some more light on this... Status report Enemy Casualties of war: 218 P.O.W's taken: 450 Infastructure Destroyed: 7.71 Land captured: All of the Pirate states Sexlanta Casualties of war: 103 Culmative money spent: $2,000 Their active militia crushed, Steve666 had no choice but to flee into hiding which in turn, with there buisness market pitted, there police forces gone, and there President in hiding, the Pirate states were thrown into complete Anarchy that neither harmed, nor hindered the Sexlanta military. With the land seized, an archipeligo-wide search was conducted to find and capture President Steven, Dead or alive. It was only a matter of time. Captured and publically executed On the sixth day of there search, the Sexlanta military found President Steve666 hiding in a closet in the back of a run down store that sold Banana's and Jack Daniel's. After his identity was confirmed he was promptly confronted by Rossoffle himself then sentenced ruefully to a public execution at the Capital building of the Pirate States. Well over 300 People attended the event. Aftermath Due to the wars success Sexlanta had grown dilligently and was looking to be a very poised militant nation on the rise. Unfortunatly, Rossoffle's budding dream of power was cut short when he fell bed-ridden to a rare illness that was only known to exsist in the western part of Africa that his country resided in. The diesease's common name is North by Northwest Nile virus. And so, during The Great War where Rossoffle's oppurtunity to accomlish his goals was shining golden, he was half-comatose while his most trusted Advisor was at the helm of his nation, quietly deconstructing everything Rossoffle had made it. In two weeks flat the government went from "Totalitarian" to Capitalistic, the national religion went from Sikhism to Voodoo, and the national currencey went from Euro's to Rouble's. Active military was reduced by 300%. The peace/war status was changed from "ready for war" to "peaceful nation". Hell, even the capital city's name was changed from Pearljammington to Neo-Pearljammington. Worse yet, because of the mass nuking the enviroment was being metamorphed from it's starting three stars into a lowly 1.5 waste heap of increased humidity and larger amounts of intoxicated ecosystems. Despite all that, the nation was still in good hands with Rossoffle's advisor. Infastructure and technology was being bought aggresivly and easiliy eclipsed all-time highs. Sexlanta enrolled and was accepted into the GATO's powerful and boisterious roster. And to top it all off, a factory was constructed that lowered infastructure costs tenfold and paid for itself in virtually no time whatsoever. So it seemed, that Rossoffle's dream for "New World Order", was over for the most part, and began to sink into it's blurred demise. Ironically, his dream would be awakened once more just days after he passed on for good. Rossoffle the Second Having heard of his fathers death, Rossoffle the second returned from his recluse at the Pirate States (Which were now owned by Sexlantian Government) to take over what he claimed to be rigthfully his. The advisor tried to stop him but was thrown in jail for "Severe Opression of the Government" without a trial. That done, Rossoffle the 2nd fixed things back to the way his father had ruled, reinstating the Totalitarian Government and changing the Capital Cities name back as well as increasing the number of active military officers by 200% and using the factories built by Rossoffle's top advisor for the construction of tanks. The only thing that didn't change was their friendly co-existence with GATO, which they viewed as a good thing because it gave them legitimate knowledge on what was happening in the wider world around them. Nevertheless, it was clear, Rossoffle Sr.'s dream of a "New World Order" was back in action. The war with Tierra; A sign of things to come Within only a month of his claim of power, Rossoffle attacked his first enemy. Tierra, a very old but well industrialized nation that Rossoffle attacked in order to be able to effectivly spread his borders out comfortably. It started instanteneously without any form of forewarning save the fact that Sexlanta discontinued communications with them a few days prior. A cruise missile barrage followed by a seamless and equally superlative offensive broke the Tierra defenses in half thanks to the skillful tactics of Rossoffle. Of course the Tierrian military was able to defend off the first wave, but it's prime defenses had been split in half and as the main force of Rossoffle's approached defeat became inevitable for the, as Rossoffle put it, "eviscerated" Tierra. By the end of the third day the entire Tierra country side was warped into turmoil. Three of it's biggest cities, including it's capital, were up in flames with the streets ruled by the Sexlanta military. On the begining of the fifth day however, with the military defeated and it's entire country in Anarchy thrice as worse as what The Pirate States had encountered, any resistance to the Sexlanta military was ended once and for all when a Sexlantian tank commander found and identified a corpse in a large pile of flaming brick debris to be the Tierrian leader and Head of State "Mudhoney" (Named after the Grunge rock band I found out after doing some research =D). That done Tierrian lands were completely consumed by that of Sexlanta's and Sexlantian victory was declared. What had happened to the Pirate States had happened again on a grander scale; and it could only foreshadow things to come. Labor Camp With the Tierrian land captured and rightfully in his possesion, Rossoffle the Second obliterated any remaining form of what could be considered a humane or morale standard by instating a Labor camp in the Tierrian lands that all former Tierrians were forced to work in. Using this he drained resources from their lands that were now under Sexlanta rule and proclaimed his superiority over the once peaceful Baha' worshipping Africans. Because of the abrupt resource gain, this cut Sexlanta infastructure upkeep costs in half and as a result the economy had erupted into another increasingly high boom that still hasn't found its peak. The Overlord Campaign The Overlord Campaign was what Rossoffle the second dubbed his mission to conquer most of Africa. It was a ruthless slaughtering that sought to bring all African nations under his power and fulfill his fathers dream for a New World Order. Boomshakalaka The first nation to become an actual "defender" against this terrible conquest was the pink team nation of "Boomshakalaka" which was sought out because it looked to be the ideal harbor location with it's strategic position along the ivory coast (On the contrary, The Pirate States were to rocky, shallow and condensed for a harbor to be built there). However, do to a couple of "pending"... things, Rossoffle sought allegeince with the island nation of Kulgojev; promising to help them conquer the middle eastern provinces in return for naval assassitance (Sexlanta's Navy has never been up to par though their ground forces are superb). Terms were reached and a Kulgojev cruise missle barrage was carried out followed by a fullscale beach invasion that fully dismantled all Boomshakalaka opposition. With the nation in utter chaos Rossoffle sent a small sum of his forces in and claimed the land for his own. The Overlord Campaign had started, and a black cloud of war was slowing congeneing over the African skies. ...Pretoshii Offensive As Sexlanta's military finished invading Boom Shakalaka Rossoffle's infamous sporadicism took over. Pretoshii, one of the biggest militant nations in all of South Africa and Rossoffle's main opposition at the time, attempted to set-up road blocks along the bauxite mines where Sexlanta made their aluminum, the nations prime resource of trade. Rossoffle was furious but showed no signs of this; instead he choose not diplomacy but cruel muscle. He launched a cruise missile assualt that easily slaughtered all Pretoshii military involved in the road blocks (7 tanks cough, cough). In a more unexpected turn of events, Rossoffle declared Kulgojev Martial law in Boom Shakalaka as he withdrew all of his forces and immediatly invaded the nation of Pretoshii, using Boom Shakalaka as his base of operations. OnlyOriginalOne, Pretoshii's African, British talking Joint Cheif of staff, was caught off-guard by this and had no choice but to mass all defenses, and that's when the two opposing sides clashed. What erupted would be one of the biggest and bloodiest conflicts in the history of desert combat with more then 2,000 combined casulties, yet Pretoshii never got further then "Burkina Faso Penisula" when attacking. It is this that should be used to showcase the true Sexlanta military prowess. Several months into the war (One week) Pretoshii's Guerilla camp, which was their main military HQ, was breached and then raided by Sexlanta forces meer hours later. The bloodiest conflict in Sexlanta history was over, and they remained the unquestioned champions. OnlyOriginalOne would be hung at central plaza square in Sexlanta two days later. Things get interesting It was a cold October afternoon, only two or three months after the Overlord Campaign had begun that a new ally entered the fray. Led by their Italian President El-Seano the great, Italiaworld, an older nation back from the Second Arctic War days, launced a tank to beach invasion on the "Republic of North Africa", a small, (obviously) republic nation that bordered Sexlanta and whose Prime Minister; Jerry Maguire, was the most outspoken activist against Rossoffle the Second. It only took one wave to send the entire Republic into anarchy, and a second destroyed it's biggest (Though not Capital) city, Keonghoul. After only a short time of warfare and numerous strategic beach landings Italiaworld stormed Africa City (Their Captial) and captured the Prime minister half-dead. The prime minister was then brought to Rossoffle by El-Seano himself, where in Rossoffle decapitated Jerry Maguire with one of his own personal combat shotguns. Afterwards, El-Seano claimed his support for the Overlord Campaign, calling it an ingenius way to fix a continent that's been so backwards all along. Rossoffle acknowledged this and thanked El-Seano for his support. After an afternoon tea party, El-Seano agreed that he would help Rossoffle claim Northern Africa once he needed it in exchange for weapons technology. That done, El-Seano took his leave, Rossoffle creating a naval base for him on the islands of "Palma, Corse and Sardegna" as a means to thank El-Seano. The Airforce is established On October 22 at 3:00 p.m., the Sexlanta Airforce was founded, constructed of several Type-B Apache's and F-86 Sabre's. Major Gerlado Busey was named the Airforce Commander by Rossoffle himself. Sexlanta just kept getting stronger... The Ant Hill springs up Little to Rossoffle's information, there was a second Guerilla Camp located in the plains of Niger. Nicknamed The Ant Hill for it's underground tunnel HQ. Unaware of it, The Ant Hill was blocking Rossoffle's Eastern bound advance and was therefor a neccesarry target, For the valleys and mountains would be to gruesome to treck if he was going to handle this war well, and Strategic advancement was key. So, after hearing of this, Rossoffle proclaimed that his new airforce would take care of things, and it did so rather effeciently. Setting everything in the Ant Hill's 300 mile radius ablaze in a reign of fire. Two hours after the Apache Bombardment, the Sexlanta offensive stormed the tunnels, posting tanks at strategic locations around the base to insure no ones escape. A two day and night long tunnel shootout would take place, but the Guerilla's were to stunned and the Sexlanta military to expirenced for their to be much of a chance of the Ant Hill's survival. As I mentioned, by the end of the second day, the Ant Hill fell, with casulties seven to every one Sexlanta soldier. As the tunnels were dug up and the land seized by Sexlanta it was discovered that the Ant Hill's commander, "Lord of the Ants" as his fellow Guerilla called him, had been killed in the initial bombings. And so it was... Rossoffle needed to be stopped, but he would have no real competition till at least the D.R. Congo states; His last major enemy on the West Coast was defeated. The Harbour, she lives The economy wasn't left behind either. During the process of digging up the Ant Hill, Sexlanta completed construction on it's new harbour located in the now Sexlanta ruled Boomshakalaka. This brought forth a whole new economic boom as Gems and Marble, resources considered rarities in that part of Africa, were transported in from the nation of "Soviet Turnip's" trading post. But things would get interesting when one day a transport ship landed at the harbour that did not belong to one of his trading partners. Every Walford has his day Walford, the military director for GATO (Who's strength is 600 points below my own I might add) docked at Sexlanta's harbor, bringing out a group of infantry men and demanding to see Rossoffle. He was greeted by armed soldiers and a mexican staadoff was initiated, Reservoir Dogs style. However, Rossoffle did grant Walford an audience, where in Walford told him the GATO was quite opposed to his Overlord Campaign and warned him of the consequences that might greet him in trying to establish his New World Order. Rossoffle, in turn, told him he would post-pone further military advancement but made no promise of stopping. Immediatly after Walford took his leave, Rossoffle contacted his allies, Kulgojev and Italiaworld to declare a conference to be held and pend thinking on this event. What Rossoffle did and didn't know was that Italiaworld had been attacked by the GATO for his attack on the Republic of North Africa. Italiaworld was overwhelmed and in desperation, sold out Rossoffle in order to prevent from being destroyed without question, shortly after doing so he would be let off the hook and his forces were exhiled to their new nation of Keldara which was located in Eygpt. This would prove to be a major snag in Rossoffle's plan he would not come to learn of for several more years. The Lead Situation Rossoffle, having post-poned his next forward movements in the Overlord Campaign due to Walford's interference, loosened the reigns abit and let his economy grow instead of his military. However, unbeknownst to everyone but his top generals, he was also stockpiling supplies. In doing so, he built a bank to secretly house most of the nations lead supply which would be refined into bullets. Tensions continued to grow between Sexlanta and the collective African states located to the South and West of Sexlantians dynastic land supply. The amusement of Roffletopia Of the lesser African countries Rossoffle raided, those which were villages and cities, not countries and thus weren't counted as wars, Rossoffle found himself one day raiding the Niger allocated town of Roffletopia, a town named in his honor in order to prevent decemation. So amused by this was Rossoffle, that he granted them a special area of land which he decreed "The Non-agressions zone" where-in Sexlanta tanks, soldiers, aircraft, etc. were not allowed to operate. More immenient though, was that the Overlord Campaign was coming closer and closer to restarting. The return of the Overlord Campaign It was a quiet mid-november day when the sounds of rolling tanks could be heard all across the hills of lower western Nigeria. Rossoffle's offensive had sprang once again, and this time it was in the name of the Overlord campaign against his next big foe, the "resource whoring" as he depicted them, nation of Nechthamhara, a Nigerian nation boasting tons of Lead and Bauxite mines that held a large bank reserve that was all to it's own. Well Rossoffle was in need of new lead mines seeing as how he was juicing the ones on the western African coast line faster then they could produce. So, being the tactical minded man he was, Rossoffle refrained from aristrikes so as to keep the mines intact and instead insisted on tank warfare and Cruise missiling all of their defensive emplacements. Being the economic state it was, Nechthamhara's lightly trained and moderatly equipped soldiers stood no chance against the Sexlanta war machine, and they, like so many other, more superior foes, were crushed into a burning wasteland usurped of all it's natural resources. Their ruler, the Samoaqueen, was imprisioned for her so called "Governmental oppression", which all she really did was fear Sexlanta, not oppose it. 28 days later the guard that was supposed to have been watching her returned from his family's Vacation to find her starved to death and drowning in her own feces, seeing as how the septic tank that was supposed to be hooked up to the prison cells toilet, was not. I was Blinded by a Satellite... On November 17, at precisely 12:32 a.m. Sexlanta prepared for launch and then deployed it's first ever Satellite, a new found type of technology that from the outside in looked as if it was to show dominance, but it's true purpose was known amongst generals and tacticians. The Satellite was set-up to guide cruise missiles effectivley to there targets, increasing the chances of a perfect strike by 30%. Cyrhope's out of Hope Continuing his quest for African dominance, Rossoffle attacked Cyrhope, a huge militant nation located in the middle of the Angola on the South-western African desert line, conducting a ground and sea barrage via connections with his ally Kulgojev. Using his new Satellite technology Rossoffle launched two powerful cruise missile barrages and stormed the massive Military Barracks on the northern outer edge of the state (The biggest barracks in all of Central Africa not Sexlanta operated I might add.) The military was by far the largest of anything the Overlord Campaign had had to face yet, lead by President Nero the 7th, a brilliant military tactican who nearly rivaled Rossoffle in terms of prowess and command. But, when team up with Fesoj Nilats, Rossoffle the second was unable to be beaten by even Cyrhope's great military. The joint forces of Kulgojev and Sexlanta converged on Cyrhope. As Kulgojevian forces advanced in south east from the sea a sandstorm blew over thier current position. General Resiak Mlelliw of Kulgojev made contact with Rossoffle who was acting as feild marshal. The Sexlanta offensive had recived no resistance what so ever after hitting the military barracks on the northern border of Cyrhope. Resiak sensed trouble but had no option but to have his forces remain stationary in the storm for the fear of untis straying and becoming lost. As night came the Cyrhope offensive was launched with a massive amount of casuilties recived by the Kulgojev forces who became disjointed in the night and sandstorm. Resiak radioed Rossoffle and told him the situation and his plan. Resiak knew his chances of breaking the enemey offensive was slim in his conditions so he offered to be a distraction while Rossoffles now close forces swept in on the rear and flank of the assaulting enemy. Resiak then counter-attacked the elusive enemy and destroyed most of thier armour in a half suicaidal rocket infantry and armour attack in the dead of night. The casulties were great and Resiak himself was killed in combat but Rossoffles hit on the enemy rear was overwhelmingly succesful and all the enemy were killed without one spared in a salute to Resiak's sacrifice. The Capital city was stormed three days later by Sexlanta military wherein Nero the 7th took his own life so as not to become another Sexlanta casulty statistic. The Overlord Campaigns grinding mechanical advance continued to roll like clockwork. Pressure from the GATO, part Deux After being confronted once again about the Overlord Campaign, this time by Wotansvolk, who's a total douche bag lacking of a life in Rossoffle's own opinion. Rossoffle threatened resignation from the GATO do to his and their different views. Claiming that, " I'm pending resignation from this burecratic sect because the GATO has become a pointless and tangled diplomatic mess IMO. I'd like to site the Nor-ICP conflict as my primary example and uh... Catch y'all on the flipside." Which has become one of his more famous quotes to date. The South African march Rossoffle's next target finally took him out of the long and winding desert's of west-central and mid-central Africa to the Steamy Jungles of South Africa, a place where the Sexlantian heavy tanks (One of the army's biggest pro's, and an awesome fighting machine for desert, mountain and normal combat conditions) found it impossible to operate, causing aircraft and light infantry to be pumped into the jungles to make up for this. Sexlanta found it's next enemy to be Lakeland, a large but tightly knit Hindu community that, along with the Republic of North Africa's now dead prime minister Jerry Maguire, opposed and tried to bring the Overlord campaign to and end through protests and diplomatic measures with the GPA or Green Protection Agency, a mostly neutral alliance that was built on the purpose of keeping tabs on other nations as well as providing an alliance for the Green Team. Rossoffle decided there talks with the GPA could prove dangerous and marched his troops west towards the ocean instead of east where he needed to be going. Just when he was almost outside of the jungles borderline he was able to attack the Lakeland country, using the most advanced aircraft in his army and a powerful sting of light infantry to demolish the infastructure of it's once proud twin cities. The Lakeland military, meanwhile, found itself making a stronghold out of the Capital City, Ocean City, named so because the people originally lived near the ocean but moved. However, once again the military found itself unable to compete with the Sexlanta war machine, and, unlike Cyrhope, the naton did not provide a powerful resistance and was crushed easily. But, what would prove to be a thron in Rossoffle's side was that, though he normally caught the leaders of the nation's he attacked, this time he did not. El-Gato and his transport of twelve men by two motor boats that stealthfully worked there way up river to the GPA controlled nation of Crabass for safety. Rossoffle now had a problem on his hands. Black & White, the GPA Agents As Rossoffle continued carrying out an invasion that was leading his forces into the heart of south africa which destroyed two other nations on it's (Williams Wallace and Orgrimmar) he was one day confronted by two GPA agents, codenamed: Black & White, who threatened him on behalf of the GPA and then decreed his war to be pointless imperialism, which, ironically, Rossoffle was grealty opposed to. As he order the two men to leave the premises they suddenly drew concealable and silenced MP5's from within their jackets and tore up Rossoffle the seconds office as well as himself... Or so they though. Seconds later the real Rossoffle stormed in armed in full body armor with a DAO-12 at his hip and eleven heavily armed soldiers behind him. Rossoffle quickly explained that the man they'd been talking to was a body double and former sergant Gheddy Lee and then proceeded to tear the two apart in a hail of gunfire before they could reload. Their deaths were confirmed by Corporal Neil Peart. Rossoffle the seconds paranoia escalated drastically and this caused him to have a diplomatic power struggle with the GPA, calling them a bunch of control freaks with deaf ears and blind eyes. Tensions heightened as he would slowly come into conflict with The Offical Armored Coalition. The Intellegience Agency & heightened Paranoia After the GPA agents failed at killing him, Rossoffle the Second had a secret Intellegience Agency established to keep tabs on his friends, enemies, and of course the GPA themselves. It was two weeks after the initial construction that Rossoffle would stumble upon something which pissed him off as much as it infuriated him. The corrupt President of Italiaworld and his former ally, El-Seano, had betrayed him awhile back when his nation had been attacked full force by the GATO, in order to prevent himself from being destroyed, El-Seano gave them Rossoffle's file and the Overlord Campaigns details and strategies which would eventually be hacked by the GPA and land on their servers in multiple diskets, which in turn, was put to use when El-Gato found refuge with them after his nation was destroyed. Rossoffle was pissed, but opted to try and different pattern then invading El-Seanos new nation of Keldara (After the Italiaworld remaining where exhiled to Eygpt), besides he needed his forces at home. So, instead he would wait for when the time was right and allow things to develop for awhile before deciding how to deal with El-Seano. The war with The Offical Armed Coalition Having failed to assassinate Rossoffle, the GPA was having it's handful with covering it's tracks, thus preventing them from being able to try a Black-ops direct attack on Rossoffle's residence. Instead they decided to bring down his entire orginization one beam of support at a time. And so they formed the Offical Armed Coalition, which was a group of ruthless African nations funded by the GPA's liquidfied assets, and it would be overlooked by the most ruthless and powerful African king in 500 years, the selfish and nihilistic Seanamana of Russania, whom owned most of the region of Northern Africa but whom Rossoffle respected enough to ally with, not to mention his military division was three times the size of Sexlanta's own. Working with him in the Coalition were the nations of Foxforcefive, ruled by former CoaLUEtion Lieutenant Colonel and now black-hearted dondelewis and the Madagascar allocated islane nation of Abu Villa lead by Wolfpack5000, an Ex-GPA prisioner and dictator who had taken control of the nation when it used to belong to Count Alverin Gustaves before he was overthrown during the Second Artic War. Rossoffle having just conquered South Africa to match his conquership of West Africa was going to give his war machine sometime to rest before continuing onward to what remained of Central Africa, when he was turned on by Seanamana in the name of the GPA and the Offical Armed Coalition. A three day battle took place between Rossoffle's men and the nations of Foxforcefive and Russania before the men where all killed and the last tank was destroyed. News of this war declaration would not reach Rossoffle till a few days later when the two nations had already lead a sweeping attack into his airfield at Blanks Point. Rossoffle was quick to retalaite and sent several tank and infantary divisions to pinch the men at the Nigerian Mountain range "The Celestial Mountains". The pinch held the Coalition off for several weeks but the forces where to vast and had to much funding to be stopped so effortlessly, after the third set of reinforcements the line was broke and the tanks were all destroyed. Rossoffle had managed to mass his forces effectivly in this time and set up a second striking point in the Burkina Faso Penisula where he figured the two nations would try and sweep down and attack Sexlanta directly from the south. His guesstimation was correct and what would result was one of the biggest battles of the war, lead by Rossoffle's two most trusted generals, 55 star General Eddie Van Halen and 60 star General Yngwie Malmsteen. The casulties where countless as the two men kept pouring forces in with consistent cruise missile barrages from Rossoffle. However, Rossoffle's forces where thinning faster then the seemingly countless opposition, and he couldn't risk to send in more forces for fear of putting himself in a inescapable rut. Rossoffle's patience paid off, three days before he was going to withdraw his men from Burkina Faso to his next strategic point of defense and with General Yngwie dead from a tank blast, the Kulgojev offensive came forth to lopside the stalemate. With a superb Naval and Airforce invasion the remaining coalition forces where destroyed and the rest where scattered and retreated, the Coalitions offensive had been broken, and the time to act was now. The first to be taken out in this war would be the nation of Foxforcefive. Kulgojev had a closer distance to the Libya located nation and had been applying pressure on them with their naval and ground forces while the remainder and the airforce went to help Rossoffle. However he couldn't stop the stalemate and was facing having to deal with reinforcements from Russania to drive his men out. What nobody new, however, was the Rossoffle had been planning this out all along and all he needed was for Kulgojev to help him at the Burkina Faso Pennisula to have a striaght shot at his objective. Using the bulk of his remainder, Rossoffle concentrated his countless tank and infantry divisions on a spear attack at Foxforcefive which was a major success, destroying all the remaining military and having general Eddie Van Halen himself deliver the bullet into the head of Dondelewis that would end his life. One nation was toppled, but the coalition still breathed. Meanwhile, on the respective Kulgojev and Sexlanta homefronts. Kulgojev was invaded by Wolfpack5000's forces, and, though he would win end up winning the conflict, was essentially eliminated from helping Rossoffle, as he had to concentrate all of his forces against all of Wolfpack's. As for Sexlanta, what remained of their military was busy defending against all of Russania's military. He faced an awkward predicament, as there was not enough time for him to return his forces in Foxforcefive before his nation would be overrun by the Russania military, so he set up a operation, because he figured, a chain was only as strong as it's weakest link, which in this case was the Russanian traidition. Operation: Mind Crime Using his best thought out strategy, Rossoffle devised Operation: Mind Crime, an attack on the Russanian capital of Phat camp, which would lure Seanamama into hiding at the "Crystal Palcace" a centuries old supposedly secret structure that the King of Russania could hid at in times of war. It was a huge stone structure that glistened like a crystal palace, thus the name, and was hidden deep within the mountain range that ran along Chad, Niger, Libya and Algeria. Rossoffle launched his attack with the now 60 star General Eddie Van Halen leading his men, and the press on the city was succesful enough to scar Seanamama into hiding in the Crystal Palace where he would film a video tape to be sent to Rossoffle telling him "To bad" on his failed attack. What he didn't know, was that Rossoffle well knew the location of the Crystal palace, and had secure the place well with bombs. In the end, the tape would never be recieved. Upon his order a V-18 missile barrage was order on the palace and the bombs where subsequently detonated blowing the stone stronghold to hell and killing everyone inside the palace, that being Seanamama and all of his leading Generals. As Rossoffle's men finished firebombing the now defenseless city they quickly pulled out and moved back for Sexlanta to defeat what was left of the Coalitions once brilliant offensive. The men, without their leaders, where like chickens without heads, and could no longer function to there fullest extent, and, as soon as Rossoffle's forces met up with his defending forces, they were destroyed entirely. Upon hearing the news the GPA was quick to withdraw what was left of their practically ruined liquid assets that had been depleted by the Coalition. This left Wolfpack's forces extremely vulnerable rather abruptly and they inturn were easily defeated by the Kulgojev military. The war was over, the coalition had failed and Rossoffle now owned 70% of Africa's lands what with his former ally dead and most of North Africa conquered. Mr. Silver ties things together The GPA now had to cover it's footprints or risk a catastraophe so big it could critically scar them for the next 50 years. So, acting quickly. After withdrawing what was left of their liquified assets from the Coalition, had El-Gato killed at the hands of Mr. Silver, their top-agent. Thus ending evidence of the GPA's invovlement. Rossoffle was sent a telegram declaring he was off the hook for now but under close watch by the GPA, and the GPA then pulled out of Crabass and re-established their new African "watch" bases in Saudia Arabia and Eypgt north of Keldara. This causing Rossoffle to have the telegram deliverer killed and call the GPA "Spineless twats". The GATO and the Overlord Campaign Tres One week, late in December, Walford, arguably Rossoffle's biggest rival in terms of the Overlord Campaign, turned down his position and duties as the Minister of Defense of the GATO do to the fact he had made statements about the Admins supposed NPO biased that were seen as wholly uncalled for and his nation became wrapped in controversy. Rossoffle in turn, made the statement of "Looks like Burecratic corruption does have a point past Grenval" privately at a GATO meeting. The new MoD, Dictadora, a friend of Rossoffle, turned the GATO's ambitions away from the halt of the Overlord Campaign and the Expulsion of Rossoffle to what he claimed "More pressing matters". Due to these to factors, the media began to target Rossoffle on the basis that he was making a hostile takeover of the GATO with his allies (Further compelled by the fact he had run for MoDa and come in second place only to Hungchang just a month ago). Reporters flew in from around the world but it remained impossible to get an interview with Rossoffle because of his hatred towards the news media (his country did have one but it was all under his direct control). Finally, a reporter from the Sons of Liberty organization managed make it to Rossoffles front door using her pass as a free diplomat to get passed the gate guards. Upon this Rossoffle made his statements breif and to the point. ~The Interview~ "Who the hell do you think you are? Get off my lawn before I have you mowed down." "Mr. Rossoffle if I can just have a moment..." "You have three seconds..." "Thank you Mr. Rosso-..." "No, I mean to vacate the country" "Mr. Rossoffle if you could just..." "One..." "Mr.-" "...Two.." "...How do you feel about the peoples claims your making a hostile takeover of the GATO???" "Thr-... WHAT!?!?!? That's preposterous, I don't have the current means nor the motivation to do that... I mean sure some of them are burecratic dickholes, but I couldn't do that even if I wanted to... I may not be a pawn here but I sure as hell ain't the guy playing the chess game... I like to think of myself more as a Rook.. You know like a stone castle tower.. That can move horizantally and vertically..." "Um??... Thank you Mr. Rossoffle we have what we need..." "Right... I seem to have lost track of myself there... Look I'm going to call for the guards now, and they carry Light Machine Guns, so if you could just run out the gate as fast as possible that would be great " "...*Takes off sprinting*..." ~End Interview~ Rossoffles name was cleared in the ensuing article and his odd connection with absolutly nothing that had to do with anything was ended. As for, The Overlord Campaign it still remained at a complete halt after the battle with the Coalition and the GPA. Sexlanta and the GATO war As war erupted between the GATO and the New Polar Order Rossoffle was contacted by some of his friends in the GATO on his status in this conflict. After all, Rossoffle and the GATO had a very troubled history together and now could be seen as a time for revenge. Rossoffle became increasingly harder and harder to get hold of as he avoided three straight GATO meetings. That is, until he made a live press conference from the Capital building as Demon Cleaner from Kyuss blared in the background. "My Sexlantians; Workers, Soldiers, Generals... Friends! I gather you here today to epitiomize this conflict. I know some of you have come to realize that my relations with the GATO have not always been pleasent, nor have they always been justified or called for. But I have decided to deconstruct the wall that formerly drew us apart. My military has been pulled back from all other operations in the name of our allegience. All of Sexlanta's armed forces have and/or currently being shipped out to the artic circle with all of our tank regiment right behind them and why? To fight an enemy so great it simplifies imperialism itself. We will help the GATO tear down the dynastic chains that bind the New Polar Order and eradicate it's presence forever. And we will not cease this assualt, until all their cold, black hearts lack a beat!!" With the mens fired up morale all of Sexlanta's forces were brought to GATO owned bases in the Artic and deployed further from their, hitting three of the NpO's territories and obliterating all of their insuperior soldiers while usurping any technology that remained. The first three countries to be hit were "Snowjob", "Hyvalia", and "Bestland". Overruning their countryside and destroying their Capitals. In only a short month the territories were all under GATO/Sexlanta commision and their former leaders all dead, no one was spared, even most citizens were dead (A tribute to Rossoffle's ruthless generals and tactics). As Rossoffle prepared to set launch for the artic to Field Marshal the battles their, he found out he had other problems on his hand at home. Facing an NpO invasion, he prepared what forces he had left for defense. What the NpO failed to realize is they'd have to go through almost all of Africa if they wanted to get to Sexlanta, because of the Overlord Campaign, it was almost all Sexlantian ruled, and this Rossoffle would have no problem using to his advantage against the crisis he had on hand. Homefront fighting Although his defending soldiers were lacking Rossoffle did have some advantages to his name. Take for instance the fact that he now owned all of Africa (Save Madagascar) He could use the land to space things out better. So Rossofle did the following. Moving all of his submarines and anti-aircraft along the coast lines, the NpO invasion forces had no choice but to stick to land movement as two aircraft carriers were sunk and several harrier bombing units were completely destroyed. That done, the NpO was now playing Rossoffles ball game. Next he alligned his legendarily powerful tank divisons so that the NpO regiments would have to utilize there way across the vast deserts surronding Sexlanta weakening there numbers and leaving them succeptable to Rossoffles next tactic. That done Rossoffle had land mines installed and waves of firebombing and deforestation unleashed, killing several thousands of menwhile leaving those still living exposed to the harsh enviroments around them. With there numbers weakened Rossoffle sent three waves of spear head offensives at the NpO units as there reinforcements came to try and even things out. It was a practice in futility. With Sexlanta casulties at a awe inspiring 1,500 and NpO casulties ranging in the upper 65,000 range, the New Polar Order called it's retreat. Rossoffle had defended Sexlanta again and all it cost him was about 200 miles of land. The New Polar Orders last leg With the New Polar Orders Headquarter in a constant state of warfare with the combined forces of Sexlanta/NAAC/And what remained of the GATO forces stationed there it seemed the chains of imperalism would be destroyed. But that was not the case. As the Sexlanta tank divisions moved into the inner parts of the 2,000 square mile artic base of the New Polar Orders HQ, things took a drastic turn for shit. For you see, the GATO had spread itself out to much in this war and became the workhorse along with the LUE (Or So it looked). Besides the GATO forces fighting alongside the NAAC against the NpO in the artic. There were GATO forces fighting the FAN and Nordreich forces over in the Germany and Scandinavia region. GATO forces fighting alongside the Legion, IRON, ICP, and LUE forces against the NPO in North & South America, West Russia, Canada and Japan. GATO forces fighting with the LUE against the Viridian Entente in China, Australia and India. And GATO forces fighting the GOONS Terroist organization in the Middle East (Only after the GOONS assainated all ten of the Farkistan High Officals). This was making the GATO fragile and thinning out their resources. However, victory could still achieved as long as no balance in this war was disrupted. But that was not how it would be, the LUEnited Nations, which was located in South-Eastern Europe (And the GATO located in North-eastern Europe ala the UK) planned to abandon the GATO frontlines fighting without warning so that the odds would shift and the GATO would be crushed, thus leaving the rest of Eastern Europe to the LUE so that they could claim it and build themselves into a Superpower not seen since the Ivan Moldavi days of the NPO when they owned all of Asia and West America/Canada. But the GPA intervened. Mr. Crimson, after torturing a LUE General/P.O.W that he'd extracted from a Nordreich concentration camp, stumbled upon the plan and took things up with Mr. Silver and Mr. Brown. This is exactly what the GPA had been set up for in the first place, to prevent another dynasty from occuring after the devestation the last NPO dynasty had caused after it's defeat in the first Great War. And so Mr. Crimson forewarned the GATO of this happening. Appaled by the idea, the GATO decided to get the LUE first. And so the GATO order a Alliance wide retreat to throw the LUE out of balance, and even though Rossoffle objected strongly, all it took was one phone call for his forces to become from under his control, to under the control of the GATOs, Rossoffle was eccentrically pissed. That done the war was thrown out of proportion. The Legion, though able to force all the NPO forces out of their homeland (The U.S.A) were now unable to invade the NPO homelands and instead focused on aiding IRON down in South America where the NPO forces were also withdrawn and the situation remained the same. Meanwhile, the LUE was crushed by the Viridian Entente and NPO homefronts and their HQ taken over by the GGA. And so it was, the war was at a dramatic pause that could go any which way from there. The Overlord Campaigns Goal achieved With the Second great war at a pause, the attacks defended and the country restored Sexlanta's Overlord Campaign seemed to be done, as it did not make it's final move for another three and a half years and instead Rossoffle talked diplmatically with the only African leader left, Benjamin Waltz, ruler of the once mighty Empire of Kaminon. However, it did not last once Rossoffle found out Benjamin was funding and supporting the MRA, a bunch of Maroon revolutionaries bent on overthrowing IRON, The GOONS and the Sexlanta government alike in order to restore the lands they say those respective bodies have destroyed. Problems persisted, an MRA commanded aircraft Battleship, the S.S. Revolucian IV, docked at Kaminonymii, the Capital City as Empire forces and Sexlantian forces clashed across the Kaminon countryside. After the MRA launched a missile strike that completely destroyed the Sexlanta city of Volvogarb, killing 3.5 million plus in innocents and militant alike, Sexlanta had no choice. They launched a Nuclear weapon attained from a pact they'd made with Soviet Turnip, one of the nations in their secret trading triangle. The entire empire was destroyed and the place contaminated, the S.S. Revolucian IV was sunk as a well, prompting The Sphere (The Ashes from which the League's Phoenix had risen) to take action, cutting off Sexlantian trade routes in the Crystal and Latin Isles and sealing off Keldara passage with Solders working for the Sphere (Known as Spherions). Sexlanta was welcomed into the Cybernations Second Era with a bang alright, but it had now claimed all of Africa. Friend and Foe alike However, there were more pressing matters to worry about. The Second Great War raged on after a month of idling. When asked on their position by the GATO consulus Vincent Xander, Rossoffle surprisingly declared his neutrality, citing that he had long since achieved what he wanted and had already put his offer on the table once only to have it thrown back in his face. Becuase of the size, scope and power of Sexlanta, many refugee's sought safety their. However, Sexlanta resources could not hold so many waves of new populus, so instead Rossoffle had the border watched armed with flamethrowers and heavy artillery. Thousands of casulties insued. Third Party Schizoid Man As both The Aegis (The other half of The League's phoenix) and The Iniative traded blows, a third party entered the fray, landing troops on both Iniative and Aegis shores alike. It was the Sphere, determined to overthrow the powers of Cybernations old world and unify it in one glorious, communist movement. Rossoffle remained his neutrality, and even went so far as to threaten The Sphere on the actions they'd taken in blocking off his trade routes. Clash of the Titans Within no time The Aegis and The Initative were almost completely destroyed, sending the thousnds of Alliances under them to be dismantled. The GATO, NpO, FAN, Nordreich, GGA, IRON, and /b/ and man, manyy others were all disbanded leaving the few nations that survived to fend for themselves. The only alliances left to fight were The NAAC and The NPO as well as what little remained of The GOONS, both of which stood no chance against the MRA and The Sphere's combined might. to make matters worse, The GPA's only remaining base, situated in Hong Kong, was assualted by what was left of the MRA after the war. Almost all of the agents died in the ensuing firefight, even though they managed to kill all of the remaining MRA fighters. Only Agents: Crimson, Blonde, Plaid and Olive were able to escape, dragging along with them Chris_Kaos and Korrel Spinks, one the former leader of The GATO and the other a sciientist originally responsible for dealing high-tech weaponary to The Sphere along with his once partner Barry McCullen who ended up betraying him. Mr. Silver meanwhile, sustained an injury and stayed behind to fend off Ray Guevara and the last of his MRA revolutionaries. Utilizing the world's most advanced stealth jet fighter the remaining GPA agents and their presicious cargo snuck into Sexlanta countryside over night and landed at Rossoffle II's headquarters. Once there they were met unpleasently by many armed soldiers but devoluged to Rossoffle that if he didn't act soon The Sphere would destroy Sexlanta next. Begrudginly accepting Rossoffle created a new allaince with them, "Arguably The Coolest Delegation of Nations" that stationed itself in Africa, Rossoffle's countryside. Soon word came in that even Kulgojev had fallen, meaning Rossoffle was now surronded. Acting quickly, he launched a small invasion on The Sphere's French base of operations, completely destroying it within days. Next up he did the only thing he could think of, dropped a nuclear weapon on Kulgojev island, whiping it and the forces mounting an offensive on it off the island. It was down to just The Sphere, The North Atlantic Defense Coalition (Aka the remaining NPO and NAAC forces teaming up) and Arguably The Coolest Delegation of Nations to either save or destroy the world. Sexlanta's New Ruler With The Sphere and The Delgation in a state of constant fighting Rossoffle soon began to have a nervous breakdown that came with the fact that the world was falling closer and closer to Armageddon. He could no longer lead his nation well and this became apperent when three consecutive attacks of his failed, leaving the Ukrainian Sphere base intact and losing him countless casulties. When approached by Mr. Olive about his unstability Rossoffle II finally lost it. As Mr. Olive turned to leave Rossoffle pulled an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher from the trunk of his pick-up and blew Mr. Olive to smitherens. Then retreated back to his mansion, fleeing the remaining GPA memebers wraths for his fratricide. Although he couldn't control the army any longer he still had his own personal guard working under him and locked himself at the top of his six level mansion in his study, convinced it was the only place he would be safe. The Delgation had to eliminate Rossoffle in order to gain control of his armed forces, and soon. Otherwise there would be no way to beat The Sphere. However, there was also no way they'd be able to assualt his mansion super fortress. That is until Mr. Silver showed up again, his left hand missing due to the wound he'd sustained during the GPA's base invasion. Without the help of anyone else he single handedly assaulted the base, killing all 56 of Rossoffle's personal guard and then Rossoffle himself, as he sat alone in his study with a Colt Commando on the table infront of him, The Novel "Sun Tzu's: The Art of War" in his only working hand. Mr. Silver was Sexlanta's new ruler, and new head of The Delagation. The dream of a New World Order was lost, this time forever. After the war ended. Mr. Silver split Sexlanta apart, deunifying Africa and allowing the Sexlantian lands to be split up and sold off to the highest bidder. This included the new GATO, Legion, IRON, and NPO leagues that had arisen out of the ashes of the delegation (The Sphere having been wiped out at the end of the war). Government and Politics The Sexlantaian government has become that of a Totalitarian state after Rossoffle the Second's institution. And now a Revolutionary Government under Mr. Silver. Sexlanta is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned (Or that is what they say). Plans are on the way within Sexlanta to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Sexlanta does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly and diligently at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Sexlanta detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Sexlanta will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Military forces To find information on the Sexlanta Military just click the blue. Economy Sexlanta has a very on the ball economy that invests just as quickly as it gains, allowing it to continue to keep up and sometimes even surpass the standards set by the growing Cyber Nations world. Production While the farmers on the outerskirts of Sexlanta raise their cattle with great efficentcy and expirence that would make a feudal system cringe. The majority of the inner city employee's work 9–5 hours mining and then refining bauxite into aluminum which it uses as it's main form of leverage in the aforementioned trading triangle it's established with other nations. Taxation * 28%. Sexlanta taxes the hell out of it's citizenship in order to put equal funding into all investments. Culture The Sexlanta culture is very traditional, borrowing most of it's customs from when it was a part of Zanzibar land. One interesting thing to note is that, because of the fact the government controls practically every little detail of the citzens lives, it's National anthem has been changed from "Our Sweet Country" to "Sleep now in the fire" an alternative rock song by the political band Rage against the machine. The Sexlanta Government has done nothing to stop this. Then, it was changed again. In light of the Sexlanta attacks on other nations, the citizens changed the song to "Refuse, Resist" by Sepultura, which is now sung at every Hockey game. When asked to comment, all Rossoffle the Second could say was "Dat shit iz crazzzy". Demographical Sexlanta is positioned in the middle of a dissected plateau, with mountains on most sides that make it strategically easy to defend. The grassier regions of which are actually more rural then the central point in itself, and the mountains are where the aluminum is mined from. Just over the Mountains is where Zanzibarland was once allocated. Category:Nations Category:Controversial Nations Category:Nations of Africa